another maximum ride story
by randommonium135
Summary: what can i say it's another max ride story. not good at summaries. please randr  *DISCONTINUED, MAY FINISH ONE DAY*
1. Chapter 1

* this is * another maximum ride story *. i know that the first one isn't even close to being done, but i got another idea too. but it probly won't be that long of a story. but thank you for reading. now i will be letting a little guest star from mi first max ride story say the disclaimer...

7: ok, any of the maximum ride characters or max ride books do not belong to randommonium135. but me, henry, and liam (r.i.p.) do. also introducing the new characters, Nate and Jess and . ( they belong to her too) ok, enjoy.

Me: thank you, 7. please enjoy my story. *

/

Chapter 1: chase

(Nate's POV)

"are they here yet?" i ask Jess.

"not yet, but they will be." she says back.

if you're wandering who "they" are. well they are the Flydorks. they are litterally flying robots. they can also kick some ass, so the only way we can think of to beat them is to trick them. yep, that's out plan. nothing special. oh yea, and my name's Nathan, but everyone calls me Nate. I gave myself and my sister, Jessica, our names. we were created or "born" in lab called the school. we escaped about four months ago and have been running ever since.

and of course the damn whitecoats never give up, so even if we beat one set of flydorks then more just get sent after us. so as you can see, it's a freakin' dilemma. anyway, we're about to put our "plan" into action. which is?, you may ask, knock them out of the sky and fly away like hell. yes, fly. you didn't hear wrong. i said fly. me and Jessica have wings. we were created like that.

mine are litterally fire red and Jess's are brown with a little blond through it. we also have powers but we'll get into that later.

"they're here. I think." Jess says.

"ok, get ready." I say.

then we hear them coming, but it sounds different, not like flydorks at all. all well, we're still knocking them out of the sky.

"ok," i whisper,"on three."

"one..." she says.

"two..." i say.

"three..." we say together and let them loose.

it's a bunch of rocks. then we hear screams and we fly away not even caring.

/

* sorry it was left the way it was but i have to leave and it's not mi laptop i'm using but there will be more i promise you. please read and review. thanks a bunch*


	2. Chapter 2

*** Hello, it's me again. I'm finally back. sorry for the very long wait. I had to finish my story a maximum ride story, so now it's done and I will be updating this one even more. I hope! I use my living room computer for this story, so I don't know. But last chapter you met Nate and Jessica and I left you on a cliffy, so i'll continue it here. Disclaimer...**

** Iggy: Maximum ride does not belong to Weirdo, it's JP and all his.**

chapter 2: someone like us

ut that whole "flying" thing didn't get us real far because Jess yelled for me to stop. Well we can't really "stop" in mid-air so we sort of hovered there.

"What?" I ask her.

"That was not Flydorks. That was other people." she says.

"How was it other people, normal people can't fly." I say, giddy to just go.

But, nooo, we couldn't keep going because Jess turned around and started flying back to where the screams came from. Oh boy, my sister could get anyone killed.

(Jess's POV)

So yeah, it was kind of stupid to just turn around and go back to the things that could possibly get me and my brother killed. But I still did it. I knew that the things we hit were not Flydorks, don't ask, I just knew. I stop when we get back to the little look out we were just at and watch. What I saw I did not expect.

"Report!" I hear a girl's voice coming from the ground.

"Still here." I hear a boy, then I see them.

The girl had light brown hair and tannish skin. She was wearing holey jeans and a t-shirt with boots. The boy was tall and he had black as night hair with clothes to match. Then slowly we watched as four more figures appeared from the rock pile.

"Ow. What exactly happened?" I hear some kid ask.

"Gee, how would we know? None of us can see the future." A dark girl states.

The kid was also tallish with blond hair and light skin. The dark girl was well, dark and she was also tallish with brown hair that looked unnaturally messy. Then another boy and girl walked up to them, the girl holding the guys hand and pulling him up to the rest of them. The girl was a little girl with curly blond hair and she looked just like the little blond boy and the other boy had strawberry-blond hair and he was really tall with pale skin. They all looked different, so they weren't all related, but they did have one thing in common...

Wings!

They all had freaking wings. Like Nate and I. I look over at my brother and we just stare at eachother, then when we looked back down the little blond girl was looking right at us. But how could she be? We made damn sure no one could see us from up here.

Then she walked up to the brown haired one and said something while pointing at us. Shit! We were caught.

"Why don't you two join us down here?" The girl asked, looking where the blond was pointing.

I looked at Nate and he shrugged. We unfloded our wings and slowly drifted down to the six kids.

(Nate's POV)

So we just came out of hiding without a fight, why? Because I knew they weren't going to try anything unless we did.

"Who are you?" The brown-haired girl asked us, she looked like the leader.

"Who are you?" I ask in return, folding my arms across my chess.

"Ok, I can see he's going to pull his stubborn act. I'm Jessica but, you can call me Jess. And this is my brother Nate." Jess says, I just stare at her.

"Well, I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short, this here is Fang, he's Iggy, her name is Nudge, that's Gazzy, and the little girl is Angel." she says, pointing to each of them in turn.

That's when I knew we were safe because I've heard of them. They escaped years ago, and maybe, just maybe, they could help me and Jess with a little problem of ours.

** * thank you all for reading. Please review. Well now you've finally met the flock and now hopefully they can help.***

** *iggy*for*life***


End file.
